Grimm Escapades of the lewd variety
by Infamous Fellow
Summary: This is a story about the world of Remnant. What we would expect is a harrowing tale about defeating the creatures of Grimm and evil. This...is nothing about that; The Grimm are creatures of negativity, but a few special ones have awoken more, primal instincts, that have them view Huntresses in a different light... though, no one said this 'attraction' was not both ways...
1. Beginning Notes

This is a test on me using . I am obviously new, having only decided to write a story a few days back. As such, I've got to make sure this properly works and I haven't messed up.

Currently using the Copy-N-Paste function, except I just wrote in it, so that seems to work out just fine. Any mods or whatnot, please do not flag this to be deleted or take away my ability to write, as I am unsure of how exactly this works to be frank. As such, I ask for patience and to let this load up and for me to see what exactly I was doing right and or wrong.

Once I do figure out what I am doing, I'll be working on a story very, very soon

Though, I'll have to note on it not being for kids. (It's a lewd one, let me be straight.)  
It's about a good old series that a lot of us probably know: RWBY. Specifically, the first chapter will be about the pun-tastic Huntswoman Yang and a rather special Beringel by the name of Grodd, who'll kinda be our protagonist for this on-going story, however long I'll make it. (Yes, like Gorilla Grodd) I chose the name because it's a simple, but fairly tough sounding name, and felt it meant sense for a smart, monster ape. If anyone has other suggestions for names, please by all means, give a few suggestions.


	2. Chapter 1: Yang-A-Roma

**Welcome to the first chapter of 'Grimm Escapades of the lewd variety' everyone! ****So glad that my little story is gracing your sight.** **Ignoring that, I won't keep you long and let you get right to the story. This is the first official chapter, so I do hope you enjoy. **

"..._Slap...Slap...Slap._"

Echoing lightly through the leaves and past the sturdy logs of the forest, the rhythmic sound of flesh against flesh was broadcasted throughout, somewhat muffled by the quiet purr of a Motorcycle engine, sitting on it's side and forgotten at the moment for something more important to it's owner. The current scene it was present at was, to say the least, totally impossible for a number of reasons, not solely because it was happening, but due to the fact there was a good question of _how_ on earth it was.

What could be gathered from sight alone, if one didn't shy away due to the pure lewdness of it, was a Huntress and Grimm, both doing the exact opposite of trying to kill each other. The Grimm was specifically one known as a Beringel, one that was especially large when compared to others of his type. Large, towering and with muscles thicker than the tree trunks of the nearby trees, it wasn't wrong to assume it was a killing machine through and through, not even counting it's scowling, monstrous face with blood red eyes and half of it almost 'burnt' in a way. Currently, the creature was huffing under its breath, a long bright red tongue briefly lolling out as it stared down at the Huntress currently between its legs.

Said Huntress could be seen as the opposite mirror image to such a terrible beast: Young, with a bright yellow mane of luscious locks currently clutched tight in the Grimm's hand, soft creamy and sun touched skin. A pair of beautiful Lilac eyes staring up with bemusement and an equal amount of blind lust at the beast she was currently between the legs of. She too, was panting heavily and hard, an intense heat coursing through her, which was sprawled along the ground and pressed against the Grimm's surprisingly warm body, her own radiating off heat as well, the duo's both combined body heat actually being the slightest bit visible. Besides pressing up against the Grimm's body, the Huntress had also been using her hand and own face to 'tend' to the Grimm's more intimate part, something which it should not even have at that, seeing how Grimm had no need to breed, or really any sort of natural desire then to destroy Humanity.

Yet, here she was, clutching it's member and stroking it with strong hands that could easily snap the neck of most Grimm, now gently caressing the member of one at that. Periodically, she would slap it against her cheek, to tease the Grimm(now more than confirmed to be male at this point) and to feel the sheer weight of his member, giving a cheeky smirk as she stuck her tongue out, giving the side a passing lick and shuddering. "Hmph. Didn't think I'd be taking a man out in the woods in my life, or at least, not so soon. Especially not one like you big guy. How can a girl complain though, with the attention you're giving me? Though...I think it goes both ways, eh big guy?" The Grimm responds with a huff, not acknowledging her words as he was currently basking in the pleasure he gained from the contact with the Huntress.

Now, many questions are no doubt coming from this situation, but the main one would no doubt be: _How did this happen?_

_An hour earlier..._

The clap of a firearm going off, along with an explosion and roar of rage following moments later, told many a creature in these once peaceful woods a battle was a foot, and one that none of them would like to get involved with.

Leaping backwards, the wild haired blond barely avoided a tree trunk smashing where she was moments ago, pulling her metallic arm back and hurling an uppercut to stop the second one plummeting towards her, fist turning the upper half that had nearly landed onto her into sawdust, her other fist punching the remaining chunk back to the sender, the massive ape unfazed as it smashed into his chest and cracked in two. Panting, the Huntress offered a wry grin as she blew a strand of hair from her face, rolling her wrists and wiggling both her fingers.

Yang Xiao Long, team member of team RWBY and brawler, had hoped her search for her mother would of been much more simple than this. Search through the wilds, find a village and ask about her; It wasn't like her mother was hard to miss. However, when she had arrived at said random village she was looking for, all she got was drunk idiots flirting with her, ones that she gave something they'd never forgot, seeing how much a hospital trip would cost around here. Furthermore, to get the info she wanted, she needed to do a bit of a trade, which at first, annoyed the hell out of her. On hearing it was to kill a Grimm however...well, it was a two for one in her eyes. Work off some rust and get info she wanted on her mother.

The particular Grimm she was hunting, and currently fighting, was an old bastard by the name of Grodd, a name that he'd been called for a looong time. Bastard was at least forty or so years old at _least_, being seen as the head honcho to all Grimm in the area. Big, mean and hella strong, the big monkey had actually never attacked the village, and in fact, never really went out of his way to attack humans, most assuming he didn't want to bother. However, with such an old bastard around, younger Grimm were naturally attracted and hung around him, and of course, would naturally trickle off into the village.

As it stood, she thought he'd be an easy enough hit, but so far, they'd be going at it and all they've done is wreck a bit of the forest while brawling. First thing she figured out was the big lug was smarter then he looked, and just as strong as he looked as well. The two had been duking it out for a while, neither gaining ground over the other, though in truth, Yang would no doubt lose this long battle of attrition. Grimm did not need to eat sleep or rest, Humans needed all three and plenty of it, not even counting the amount of strain burning a large amount of Aura would be, especially with Yang's Semblance. The Fiery Brawler wasn't blind to this, and could easily tell she was burning herself dry. Sweat dribbled down her neck and her hair clung to her slightly damp skin, chest heaving heavily as she fought to regain her breath while also trying just as hard to hide this factor from her opponent, rather not letting him know just how screwed she was going to be soon.

Grodd meanwhile, merely examined his opponent, heavy breaths escaping his mouth as he glared with the hate that hall his dark brethren had towards humanity and Faunus kind. Rearing up, he bared his tusk-like fangs and beat against the thick, boney plates that sat on his shoulders, similar to the armor of a knight in the protection it gave. Grodd oddly lacked plating, especially for a Grimm as old as he was, most of his black flesh on full display and 'vulnerable' to attacks. This had proved a fatal mistake for many a Huntsman, as his skin was inches thick and more akin to leather, most weapons barely able to even pierce his body, let alone harm. Someone like Yang was at a great advantage, her punches being easily absorbed by his body and made into near harmless tickles to the Grimm.

Slamming his palms onto the ground, Grodd had readied himself to barrel forward and continue the brawl, taking a deep inhale to ready a roar that would shake the trees and even knock the leaves off of some. Before he could however, something completely new struck him, causing him to recoil, shock and confusion visible even on his monstrous face as he looked around, scrunching up his nose and mirroring the actions of a confused primate then bloodthirsty monster. He repeated himself, sniffing the air a few more times and being hit by the scent each time. It was something completely new to the Grimm, and of course caught him off guard, thinking it was some kind of attempt at a sneak attack or another foe. However, whatever it was, it was...pleasant. It reminded him of fire and those colorful plants he occasionally walked by, only much sweeter. Furthermore, there was a third layer to the smell that he couldn't describe, but whatever it was seemed bad, as he felt his body heat up greatly, and it was coming from his foe.

Yang watched in pure confusion as all aggression from the Grimm left it's body as it was sniffing the air and patting itself down, looking at her a few times and...giving her a dirty look? while it did so. Clearly, the thing must be smelling something that weirded it out, but what coul- Yang did a double take as she looked around, seeing how all was around was trees and grass. Raising her eyebrows, she pointed to herself, feeling somewhat insulted by how it was reacting. "You smelling me big guy? I'll have you know I shower, so I don't know why you're freaking out." Her womanly pride, thoroughly insulted, clouded her rational mind yelling at her for talking to a Grimm, pushing it aside as she gave herself a sneaky sniff, giving a huff once she did. "I smell _great_ actually. Sure, there's a bit of sweat, but I've been busy. Cut a girl some slack. Not like you'd smell any-"

Yang, who was taking the situation much to casually strolled up to the Grimm and spread her arms wide for emphasis, smirking as she took a breath and was slammed right in her face by the smell coming off the Grimm, stumbling back in an almost drunken gate as her eyes flashed from combat ready red to confused, flustered Lilac. Despite his appearance, the creature did not smell like what a giant gorilla monster of darkness should smell like. The first thing that hit her was the smell of sweat, something she didn't even know Grimm could do. Produce? She decided 'produce' was the right word. The sweat sent her mind the _wrong_ signals to say the least, taking it as a good thing, among other ways, something which she immediately shot down. The sweat would of been bad enough, but why oh god did the thing smell like the outdoors in some weird good way. Not even counting some weird third thing that she didn't even want to think about, seeing how it made her feel like her Semblance was on full blast in very literally, _every_ part of her body.

The duo had lost all fighting spirit in favor of trying to figure out why their bodies were reacting in such a bizarre way, one especially trying to ignore the tinges of arousal that had popped up in the darkest corner of their mind that were swiftly stomped to dust. Grodd meanwhile, had no idea what or why his body reaction this way, but he decided to do what most Grimm did regardless of intelligence and let his instincts drive his body in whatever way it wanted. Grunting softly, he turned to stare at Yang, shifting his jaw lightly while letting out small pants. Of course, the Huntswoman was cautious, eyeing the Beringel up and down, face turning scarlet once her eyes dropped to his legs, or specifically, what was currently standing tall between them.

"Ohmygod-" She slurred her words as she sharply turned her neck, making sure she was facing the exact opposite direction to _that_ situation going on. There were several things wrong with this, and she honestly didn't know where to start. The Grimm currently eyeing her up was probably the best thing to start with, goosebumps she tried to ignore covering her body from the intensity of it's gaze, as while she did not want a thing to do with it, her body was a bit more receptive to the staring. Slapping her cheeks lightly as to snap herself out of this bizarre funk she found herself with cause of some weirdly attractive Grimm.

While having her mini-crisis and trying to snap her mind back to focus, Grodd was not idle and more or less trudged right up to her and wrapped his hand around her waist, hoisting her up with an embarrassing squeal and bringing her close, other hand reaching around and grabbing the back of her head with a surprising amount of gentleness for such a powerful beast. He brought her face to face, his hot breath washing over her and sending tingles through her body, half-heartedly squirming in his grasp as he pressed her against his body, bringing his face down and to brush against her neck, nuzzling and sniffing her while she continued to squirm, struggles ending when his tongue, thick and as thick as her fist, stuck out and ran along her skin, practically sapping every drop of willpower from her body as though it was covered in poison.

One word described Yang at the moment, Grodd still lapping away at her skin and getting gasps and barely stifled moans, held back by her clamping her mouth shut: _Fucked._ She didn't know why this Grimm wanted to do the dirty, but goddamnit, she feels it was going to happen. Not only was this thing big enough to hold her down if it needed to, which it really didn't, it was sprouting some rather serious firepower. Her rationality said she should go right back to punching, buuut, seeing how he was passive...and how she _did_ have an itch to be scratched. It couldn't hurt to indulge herself for...five minutes, could it…?

**To Be continued…**

**There we have it! The first official chapter of my first ever official story! I hope you all enjoyed and will stay tuned in for more, cause I can promise you I'll give just that as soon as possible.**

**Anyways, onto a few random notes.**

**What is this story about really?**

**Grimm Escapades of the Lewd Variety (Looks better capitalized, I'll fix that) is obviously based around the titles, lewd encounters with Grimm. However, I've purposely kept the placing and timeline somewhat vague (minus the whole, Yang having no arm.) The story will mainly involve around the titular Grimm introduced getting jiggy with Huntresses all around. That's the jist, and it lets you all suggest and or give ideas of who you'd want, even if they're dead characters!**

**Why one single named, main Grimm?**

**Frankly, keeping up with multiple nameless generic big monsters that liked the ladies would be...annoying, for anyone and everyone I presume. Having a single, 'main character' to focus on makes the writing flow sooo much easier, and is less of a hassle. The reason I specifically chose this Grimm was mainly because I feel as though a humanoid(Using that term very loosely) Grimm is the most appropriate. A Beringel especially is perfect, as he sits in a nice spot in size. Big enough to tower over humans, but not twenty feet tall.**

**Anyways, that's all for now, ask any more questions you'd like and give me your honest reviews. Farewell to you all and stay frosty! **


End file.
